


April, 1974

by threewalls



Series: Reincarnation drabbles [4]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Queer Themes, Reincarnation, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-22
Updated: 2005-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They agree to try things, lots of things, even if no one else can know.</p><p><i>Yutaka was waiting outside Seiichirou's seminar room. He said, "you won't want to talk here," and walked off.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	April, 1974

April, 1974

Yutaka was waiting outside Seiichirou's seminar room. He said, "you won't want to talk here," and walked off.

Considering how poorly received his confession had been, Seiichirou remained in place-- until Yutaka turned and stared him into action. Yutaka's strides led them to a nearby park, thankfully deserted.

"My friends think I'm crazy, spending so much time with a-- well, you're not, but I can't tell them that, can I?"

Yutaka spoke quickly and quietly. His accent blurring the words, but his criticism was memorable enough for Seiichirou follow.

"Why say anything to me if you don't want..."

"I do-- I would, but it would kill my father."

"He's on the other side of the country, Seiichirou. I'm here."

Yutaka stepped forward; Seiichirou retreated and apologised. He didn't expect Yutaka to give up his freedom, nor did he expect Yutaka to remain friends with someone unwilling to embrace that freedom himself.

"I. Like. You," Yutaka ground out, staring into the distance. "I won't lie about who I am."

"I'm not asking you to--"

"I'll lie about you," Yutaka interrupted, now looking Seiichirou in the eye. "And I'll lie about us-- if you'd be willing to try something like that."

\---

May, 1974

In their final year, their timetables no longer permitted shared lunches, but they managed to continue listening to records, now on Friday afternoons.

They were kissing, stretched full-length against each other. Seiichirou had learnt that being able to do so without catching either of their glasses or Yutaka's hair was a skill.

They were also completely clothed. Seiichirou was uncomfortable with the idea of nakedness, and what that would imply he was willing to do. It seemed so implausible that Yutaka would not eventually mind, but he had not thus far.

"This must be-- simpler than you're used to."

"I'm not as experienced as you think I am." Yutaka rolled away onto his back. "I've only tried anal sex once."

"Oh?"

"The guy I fucked fell in love." Yutaka shrugged. "I didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It made high school graduation awkward, but I haven't seen him since."

Seiichirou didn't know what to say, so he let his hands roam hesitantly across Watari's chest. In time, Watari turned back and they resumed kissing.

"So... you've never..."

"Been fucked? No! I've never trusted anyone that much. Oh, this is a good song. It's better live, though. Last November, they played at..."

\---

July, 1974

Yutaka turned a slow circle with his arms spread, and then asked Seiichirou his opinion.

Yutaka's body was beautiful, sleek, strong and tempting, but in lieu of any appropriate compliment, Seiichirou heard himself blurt out: "it's red!"

Yutaka reached down and grasped himself, pumping it twice to even greater flush. "That means it likes you," he said, stepping closer.

"Yes, but I--" Seiichirou's nerves reduced him to stammering. "Your hair-- down there. It's-- red."

"So is your face." Yutaka said, laughing and reaching for Seiichirou's collar. His hand smelt faintly-- oh. "Can I see the rest of you?"

"Please."

\---

November, 1974

Seiichirou's room was beside campus, while Yutaka boarded with his father an hour away by subway. When Yutaka wanted to attend an all-night campus screening of horror films, Seiichirou had been persuaded to also attend, if only to guarantee Yutaka's safety across campus and the city at night.

Yutaka spent the entire screening rapt, leaning forward in his seat. The movies were too bloody and repetitive for Seiichirou, but he did not regret coming. In the theatre-dark, Seiichirou had felt bold enough to take Yutaka's hand in his own, though he did not retain it for the walk home.

As they changed for bed, Seiichirou realised firstly, that his single bed was too small for both of them to sleep comfortably, and secondly, that this would be the first night they had spent together. He wondered if he should have bought candles, until Yutaka turned him away from the bed and kissed him. Seiichirou also noticed then that, thirdly, Yutaka did not seem to have brought clothes to sleep in.

When they broke apart for breath, Yutaka pressed something square and flat into Seiichirou's hand.

"Seiichirou," Yutaka said, his grin unusually tentative, but also a little wild. "I trust you."

\---

February, 1975

The moment Seiichirou locked his door, Yutaka's hands were on Seiichirou's fly-- and Seiichirou's own fingers were pulling Yutaka's shirt over his head. Seiichirou had suggested they meet only once during final exams-- but he had been a fool then.

Yutaka kissed Seiichirou hard, pushing him back against the door. He moved Seiichirou's hands from his pants to over his shoulders-- and Yutaka reached between them, taking their cocks together in one hand.

Three minutes later, Seiichirou felt like joining his pants puddled at his ankles.

"We're young," Yutaka said, licking his fingers. "Next time can be slower."

MC  
22/03/05


End file.
